


Attack of the Allies

by AutomaticBulldozer



Series: Soft Pink Love [5]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Kirby enlists the help of some allies to impress Mario.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Mario (Nintendo)
Series: Soft Pink Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175948
Kudos: 3





	1. Subspace Missionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is sent on a mission to check on a previous threat, but his mind is still full of his partner.

Mario scrolled through all the text messages that Kirby had sent him in the last 24 hours. There were a great number; it was clear that Kirby was concerned for his health, and with good reason.

He had been dispatched to check on Tabuu in Subspace. It was an occasional mission that a few Smashers were sent on. Tabuu hadn't attacked them since the last reboot of the tournament, which had been codenamed Brawl, but the organisers didn't want to take any chances.

There were four of them on this mission. Link sat by the window, his sword on standby. Samus was opposite him. Fox was the pilot, responsible for flying the Arwing into Subspace. However, Mario was the leader, as he often was when he was present. He would use a specialised device to track down Tabuu's location in order to check up on him.

Sometimes the team for this mission would change, but there were usually four, as any more than that were normally unnecessary. In spite of this, Fox's crewmate Falco had decided to tag along with them. He was currently trying to justify this decision to Samus, who was easily debunking each of his numerous excuses.

Mario paid no mind to this however. His focus was set on 1) the Subspace investigation and 2) the influx of messages from Kirby. As the Arwing had yet to get anywhere near Subspace, the plumber's attention was fixated on the latter. Each message from his partner was worded in an endearingly cute way, and every so often Kirby would reiterate that he could always help him if he found himself in trouble.

Falco noticed Mario staring dreamily at his phone and snickered.

"Getting distracted, Jumpman?" he sneered.  
"Oh shut it Lombardi," scorned Samus as she stepped in her suit, "we haven't even gotten to Subspace yet."  
"Who's 'Baby Star'?" asked a nosy Falco, peeping at the name of the contact.  
"Somebody I know," Mario sighed, trying not to reveal who it was.

He knew someone would notice his screen and realised that he had made a wise decision to nickname Kirby something else.

"Looks like somebody's in love," commented Samus as she prepared her arm cannon for the mission.  
"Yeah, I guess," confirmed the plumber, who figured he couldn't hide it anymore.  
"Good job, Mario," said Link, smiling as he polished his sword.  
"Subspace inbound," announced Fox as the murky purple world came into view.

Everyone turned their heads to Subspace. It was a dark and unnerving world that existed some distance away from the regular Smash world, self-supported over the sea. Its mysterious atmosphere was spooky enough to send a chill down even Mario's spine.

"Falco, you stay here while we investigate Subspace," Fox told his crewmate.  
"Pfft, and let you have all the fun?"

Mario shook his head in disdain.

"Mamma Mia… you'll be the first to die with that attitude," he grumbled.

This scared Falco a little. He didn't say anything else and silently agreed to stay on the ship.

The others left, with Mario at the front of the pack.

They walked along a predetermined path, turning their heads to their lefts and rights in order to observe their surroundings.

After some silence save for the quiet trudging of eight feet, Link asked Mario, "Is she cute?"

"Who is what now?"  
"Baby Star. Is she cute?"  
Mario didn't want to reveal too much, but he remembered that his partner was transgender, and that he would probably be upset if he was addressed like a girl; so he said, quietly and hesitantly, "It's a he."  
From their comms, Falco's voice could be heard calling, " _GAAAAAAAAY_!"  
Fox scorned his crewmate, "Falco, I'm muting so don't use comms unless it's something important."  
"Anyway, is _he_ cute?"  
"Uh… kinda," Mario answered. 'Kinda' was an understatement: Kirby was the cutest being he had ever seen. "Look, we can't afford to get distracted. Let's focus on the mission."  
"Is Tabuu up ahead?" Samus asked.  
"Should be," Mario shrugged, "if these readings are anything to go by."

Sure enough, they found Tabuu at the centre of Subspace. Tabuu was dormant. It looked like he was never going to wake up... at least, not with the same level of power as he did during Brawl.

"There, we've identified that Tabuu isn't a threat. So our mission should be complete," Samus identified.  
"Okie-dokie, let's-a get back to the ship."

Mario stood there taking pictures of sleeping Tabuu to send to the TOs.

They left, retreating on their path.

"So, how did you meet Baby Star?"  
"Link, why are you asking me these questions?"  
"Because I want to know how to get somebody to love me," the Hyrulian answered.  
"Chances are that the person you have feelings for loves you back, Link," suggested Samus.  
"I would probably save them from something, like a crystal or… you know," Fox tried to add.  
"That seems like a good idea, Fox. You should try that, Link," Mario commented, trying to put an end to the conversation.  
"Oh, I do that all the time," Link confirmed.  
"Then you've probably won their heart already."  
"You know, you're probably right. I hope..."

* * *

They returned to the ship to see Falco leaning by the door, waiting for them.

"It got lonely here, you know," he said.  
"If you really wanted company, you could've just phoned me, Falco. I would've answered you," Fox replied. "Just not on comms."  
"So Mario," the bird turned to the plumber, "how is he?"  
"Tabuu is still dormant," Mario answered. "Nothing new."  
"I'm talking about Kirby."  
"Kirby?" the plumber tried to act confused.  
"And how is Mario supposed to know that?" Samus asked him.  
"Because he's been chatting to him on the way to Subspace staring at his phone like a goof."  
"Wait, are you talking about Baby Star?" Link realised, shocked.  
"Yep. It's _obviously_ Kirby. If it wasn't it would've been Luma."  
"Mario? Is 'Baby Star' Kirby?" Samus enquired.  
"Well, I… you see… basically… uh…" Mario stuttered, cracking under pressure.  
"You know Kirby's a child, right?" Falco accused him.  
"Actually, Falco, he isn't," Fox corrected him. "In fact, he's older than me."  
"Living for longer doesn't make Kirby more mature, Fox."  
"I mean in fox years. Kirby's, like, 33 or something? That was what I heard, so I don't know. But that's about 22 in fox years, I'm only 21."  
"Nobody even uses fox years!"  
"There's a meaning to the scale, friend. Now let's get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps."  
"Well, I'm really happy for both you and Kirby," Link told Mario.  
"Me too," agreed Samus. "It feels like you two have great chemistry together."  
"But why didn't you tell us, Mario?" Fox asked.  
"Because it was a personal matter and I didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it," Mario stated matter-of-factly. "Kirby also wanted things to be private."  
"Well, we'll try not to bring it up," the space bounty hunter promised. "But seriously, we're really happy for you."

Mario stayed silent from then on. He made sure not to say _anything_ about the marriage.

* * *

"Mario! Mario! Welcome back!" cheered Kirby as Mario exited the ship with the others behind him.

He hopped happily into Mario's arms, securing him with his own nubs.

"I take it Tabuu is still asleep?" Ryu asked him from nearby.

"Yep. No situation here," Mario replied.

"Where's Falco?" asked Bowser Jr., who knew he was on the mission and was waiting for him.

"He's still within the ship," Fox answered. "I need to talk to him."

"Talk to him? About what?"

"It's a private subject. Falco will be out soon."

"Alright, alright," the Koopa kid agreed, putting his hands up.

Turning to Mario, Fox whispered, "I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone about what?" asked Kirby.

"About you two," the space animal clarified, not giving any further information, which left Kirby confused.

"Let's-a go, guys," Mario declared. "I have a date tonight--"

From within the ship, Falco could be heard calling, " _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH--_ "

"… with a pizza pie."

The bird shut up.

Looking down, Mario saw Kirby making _that face_ at him, and knew he had a _real_ date coming up.


	2. Like a Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby can hardly wait to start another loving session with Mario.

They had been walking alone for the last ten minutes, and already Kirby was showing signs of arousal. His breathing was uneven and his shoes were trembling.

They stopped around a tree stump in the woods.

"Nobody will come here," Mario observed. "We'll be all alone."

He leaned over Kirby and put his mouth on top of his. Kirby pulled Mario in for a rough kiss, their tongues wrestling each other.

He moaned as his tongue played with his moustached lover's, his patience being tested as he longed so badly to _smash_ with Mario. He loved the taste of the plumber's mouth, though he couldn't pinpoint why, as it didn't taste of anything particularly delectable. He figured it was just because he loved him so much.

"Maaaaarioooooooo~" moaned Kirby, his voice shaky with desperation, "pleeeeeease~ oh _pleeeeeease_ ~"  
"Please what?"  
"Pleeeeeease fuuuuuuuck meeeeeeee~"

It felt so intense for Kirby, as his jittery body indicated. Mario felt so bad that he was about to say no.

"Kirby… I don't think I'm ready yet."

Kirby began to cry in sadness and frustration. He needed pleasure, he needed a feeling.

"But Kirby," Mario continued, "if you want to masturbate, you can. Or I can masturbate you."  
"I can masturbate? Oh, thank you, Mario!"

Immediately, Kirby slipped his nub past his protective layer and started fiddling with himself. He groaned as his tiny arm brushed against his clit rapidly. His upper body started to relax, while loud schlicks could be heard from his lower body. He began to feel satisfied, but he would only be fully content when he got his climax, which was quickly approaching with each rub. Yes, he could feel it coming! Here it was, _oh god, just a few more brushes_ …

Kirby screamed as he made himself _cum_ so hard. He fell back and shook as if he had just been electrocuted. The waves bursted throughout his whole body like an earthquake.

"Oh _Mario_ ~ ohhhh ohhhhh _Maaaaariooooooo~_ " moaned Kirby. "I masturbated to you~ because I love you _so much_ ~"  
"I love you too, my adorable little Kirby. Don't you ever forget that Mario loves you."  
"Are you ready now, Mario? For our special love-making?"  
"Nothing need be made when we already have plenty of it," the plumber talked sweetly. "Let's just fuck."

He swiftly pressed his cock against Kirby's entrance.

"Oh yes, Mario! God, I'm even hornier now… _ahh_ ~!"

Mario had pushed into the wet, slippery hole. It gripped on his dick as he started sliding in and out. The sensation was pleasurable for both him and Kirby.

The puffball's pussy just got more and more wet every time that fat cock smacked against his womb. It got very slimy… but _oh_ , it felt so _good_.

Kirby moaned very loudly as he was roughly fucked by the man he loved in his glorious front hole. He was so happy that he had chosen not to get rid of it.

"Oh YES, more! _More_!" he moaned, hoping to experience greater pleasure.  
"Kirby…" Mario panted as his stamina was tested, "say my name."  
"Mario~!" Kirby complied with a lovely groan.  
"Oh wow… please, again…!"  
" _Mario_ ~!"  
"Louder--!" he yelled as he sped up.  
"OH _MARIO_ ~!" squealed an ecstatic Kirby. "Please, _Mario_ , more, _Mario_ , oh GOD, I really need MORE, _PLEASE_ , PLEASE _MARIO_ , I JUST NEED A LITTLE MORE, _MARIOOOO_ ~"  
"Oh Kirby!"  
"Oh _Mario_!"  
"Oh KIRBY!"  
" _OH MARIO!!_ "  
"Kirby, I'm gonna cum! Please tell me you're there too--!"  
"OH YES Mario, _YES Mario, ohh_ I'm on the edge, let's cum together Mario! Let's _both cum for each other_! I LOVE YOU MARIO, I WANT YOU TO CUM FOR ME AS I CUM FOR YOU!"  
"Cum for me Kirby, _cum for me_!!"  
"OHH _MARIOOOOOO_!!"  
"OHH _KIRBYYYYYY_!!"  
"I'M _CUUUMMIIIIIIIIIING_!!" they both screamed as they tipped each other over the edge.

They no longer spoke, but just screamed and squealed as their bodies and minds were shattered and overloaded by their ultra-powerful orgasms.

Mario pumped his seed deep inside of Kirby. The pink puff squeezed on his cock, milking him of his cum.

When it was done, they collapsed, panting for breath as it hurt to move.

"Ohhhhhhh _Mario_ ~"  
"Ahhhhh, my _Kirby_ ~"  
"You know exactly… how to treat a puffball right…"  
"You deserve all the love that I can give you… you're so… precious…"  
"I'm so tired, Mario… what do we do?"  
"Why don't you call your Warp Star? That could take us home."

And so the warp star was called. They arrived at Kirby's home in his own universe.

"Come into bed with me, my moustached man," whispered a sleepy Kirby in a soothing voice.

The man of his dreams undressed and then laid beside him in bed.

"Your bed is-a so cosy, Kirby," Mario commented.  
"Mario~" Kirby began in a dreamy tone, "please promise me that you will have lots of sweet dreams~"  
"I promise, Kirby," the plumber agreed. "Now, good night."

Kirby tried to make _that face_ , but he was too tired to do it properly. Instead, he just snuggled up against his lover and drifted off to sleep.

Mario reached over and turned off the light for him, then shut his eyes and hoped he could keep his promise.


	3. Five Glittering Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario learns first-hand the power of teamwork.

Sure enough, Mario did have a good dream that night. There he was, in front of Kirby. He could be all the plumber had, and that would be OK.

Except they weren't alone.

"Poyo!"

To his left, Mario heard that happy, sweet sound, and saw another Kirby, identical to the one in front of him, smiling at him. The clone Kirby started to skip towards them.

"Poyo~!"

To his right, Mario saw yet another pink squishy Kirby. His tiny arms went up in the air as he ran giddily towards him.

" _Pooooooyo~_ "

From here one can guess the pattern. This one came from above, floating towards him.

They were all adorable.

The Kirbies started to inch towards Mario, smiling at him as they came closer.

All of a sudden, they opened their arms and jumped onto him.

All the Kirbies embraced Mario, patting and stroking him, smothering him with pink puffy love. Their cute "Poyo poyo" babble made his heart melt.

The plumber closed his eyes… but he could no longer feel the soft caressing of the puffballs' nubs.

What he felt was debatably better.

His 'mega mushroom' was being stimulated. Not just that, but by some kind of sucking, since it was very warm and wet, and he could hear accompanying sounds. He opened his eyes and noticed Kirby, who was waking him up by sucking him off.

"K-Kirby…" Mario stuttered.

Kirby didn't speak, he only responded with actions. He took the cock down to its base, as far as it could go inside his mouth.

Of course, nothing was too much for Kirby, but he wanted to see how Mario reacted to gagging. He remembered that Meta loved to make him gag on his cock, and wondered if other men were similar.

And so he did with Mario what he always did with Meta: he would fake gag.

"Kirby, are you OK?" gasped Mario, frightened.

Kirby, cool as a cucumber, nodded to signify that nothing was wrong. He took it in again and continued to make fake gagging noises.

Mario would have to be pressed to admit it, but he found the noises to be very hot. Regardless, he wouldn't allow Kirby to experience any more pain, not even for his own benefits.

So he watched, just to make sure. Kirby stopped gagging and started sucking harder on his cock, realising that gagging wasn't going to get him off, slurping and making wet suction noises.

It couldn't be helped as Mario arched his back and blew his load into the mouth of a hungry, hungry Kirby.

 _Gulp_. _Gulp gulp_.

Of course, the puffball swallowed it all.

"You know I can't gag for real, right?"  
"Wait, you can't??"  
"My mouth is practically a black hole, I can fit anything of any size inside~ I just thought it would be hot to you."  
"I thought you were really in pain… well, that's a relief."  
"Well, should we try again next time?"  
"Definitely."

They stayed that way for a few moments, not speaking, just Mario gently stroking Kirby's forehead.

"Overall, what did you think of your morning blowjob, Mario?"  
"Oh Kirby, it was wonderful. You're like a professional!"  
"Pfft, Meta would always say I was 'sloppy' or 'lacking technique'."  
"Well then he isn't gonna get any, it's his loss. If you ask me, you aren't lacking any technique at all."  
"How was last night's dream? Did you have a good one?"  
"Why, yes I did! It was a very good dream."  
"Care to share how it went~?"  
"There were lots of little Kirbies all around me…"  
"Did they _cuddle_ you~?"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Did you know, Mario," Kirby began to narrate a story, "that a shooting star shot by this house as you fell asleep?"  
"It did?"  
"Yep~ They occasionally fly towards our planet and land in the Fountain of Dreams. And when they do…"

He leaned in close to Mario.

"Any good dream you have will come true~"  
"Really, huh?"  
"Yuh huh! So if you had a good dream," Kirby whispered into his ear, "it's bound to become reality."

The plumber sure hoped so.

* * *

Mario dashed and back flipped around Bayonetta's attacks. The witch tried shooting, wicked weaves and all sorts, but nothing would hit the calculated and cautious Mario.

"Camper!" the Umbra witch accused the plumber, starting to experience an awful lot of salt.  
"You camped me for the first minute of the match!" Mario retorted, not stopping and risking getting himself trapped in one of her infamous combos that were virtually guaranteed to knock him out.

He had plenty of experience fighting her, as well as compiled knowledge from other Smashers who retold the match in narrative form. There was simply no room for error: if he messed up, Bayo would be all over him.

They had both racked up a lot of damage and one hit was sure to KO. Mario had no choice. He flipped backwards three times, but on the third one, Bayonetta went in to attack, anticipating where he was going to be.

Except there was a problem. While Mario leaned back, his feet never left the ground. This was surprising to the witch, but it wasn't until she approached his head that she realised: she had been baited.

Mario's head smacked into her jaw as it swinged up and then forward, sending Bayonetta high into the air, and past the blast zone, signifying that she had been knocked out.

This meant that Mario had won the match.

"You clown," muttered the witch. "Sakurai's going to nerf you so hard, you know."  
"Same to you, Umbra Bitch," Mario responded as he left.

He was done putting up with her mischief for one day. It was time for him to go home.

* * *

As he entered through the front door, he noticed Luigi was packing a backpack.

"Luigi? Going somewhere?"  
"Yes, I'm heading off to Ness and Lucas' to stay over for the night."  
"Okie dokie, you made sure to get enough to eat?"  
"Oh yeah, I've got everything!"  
"Take care Luigi, see you next time!"

Luigi waved goodbye to his brother and set off on his journey. Meanwhile, Mario wandered into the kitchen and noticed that he had been left with a tall stack of dirty dishes to wash. And it was supposed to be Luigi's turn today! Muttering under his breath, Mario dropped the dishes into the sink and washed them himself instead. He would make sure Luigi owed him when he returned.

After a long day of fighting in Smash and maintaining the house, he could hardly muster the energy to play any games or really do anything other than trudge to bed and doze off.

He laid down in his bed when his phone buzzed. Turning on the screen, he found that Kirby had sent him two messages.

**BabyStar, 20:31**

_hai mario i <3 u_

_i no its l8 but can i cum over_

**BabyStar, 20:31**

_*come_

Sighing, Mario typed a response to his lover.

**You, 20:31**

_yeah sure, the door's unlocked_

He put the phone down and realised that he would probably have to get out of bed to greet Kirby. Meh, he would see how it went later.

Half an hour later, the door had made no sound. Mario was beginning to question whether Kirby was going to arrive at all.

Suddenly, a door opened… just not the _front_ door. It was the door to Mario's bedroom, and Kirby had opened it without making a noise at the front door.

"Haiiiii Mario~"  
"Hey Kirby…"

Mario tried to stifle a yawn.

As Kirby entered the room, Mario could see someone else at the door. It opened to reveal someone who looked awfully like Kirby, with one key difference: they were _yellow_.

"Poyo~!" the Kirby happily cried, excited to see Mario.

Pink Kirby by now had reached his bedside and was stroking his head and neck to comfort him. Yellow Kirby waddled around the bed and started rubbing Mario's shoulder and arm.

"Poyo poyo?"

Another Kirby entered the room, this time light blue. He looked slightly confused or lost. This Kirby was hesitant to move but eventually came over and started cuddling Mario's left leg.

"Haaaaaiiiiiiiiiii~!"

A green Kirby poked his face out the door and waved his nubs. He hopped and skipped towards the bed and cuddled the right leg.

" _Poyo_!"

A red Kirby forced the door wide open. Blue got frightened and gasped. Red ran with his nubs in the air and jumped onto Mario's chest. Once he was on, he stroked the front with big, rough motions.

"Yeah… Red's pretty aggressive," Pink Kirby explained.

 _Mamma mia, there are five of them_ , Mario thought. One more than in his dream.

"Poyo poyo _poooyooooooo_ ~" Pink whispered enchantingly into his ear.  
They all started chanting, "Poyo poyo!" as they caressed him, which the plumber found irresistibly cute.  
"W… wow, Kirby," Mario said to the pink one. "Where did you find these guys?"  
"Silly Mario, these are just normal inhabitants on Popstar~" giggled Pink. "I'm surprised you didn't notice any of them when you were there. These guys are actually close friends of mine."  
"Poyo! Poyo!" Yellow shouted enthusiastically, before nuzzling into Mario's arm.  
"Aw, isn't this one a cutie," the jumpman whispered as he stroked the yellow puff's back.  
"Heehee! Poyo~!" chuckled Yellow with a great big smile, enjoying the stroking.  
"Hmph! _POYO_!" Red shouted, rubbing harder at his belly.  
" _Wah!_ " Mario gasped, taken aback by his… 'eagerness'.  
"Hmm… it seems like Red wants a little love too, Mario~" Pink suggested.

Figuring he didn't have much to lose, Mario's hand slid from Yellow's body to Red's, now stroking the top of his head. Red seemed to settle down as a result of this, purring softly into his chest.

Looking down at the other two Kirbies, it looked like they were satisfied with the attention they were getting. Suddenly, Mario felt his cap being pulled off. Yellow had taken it.

Mario was about to say "Give it back!" when he suddenly felt Yellow soothingly run their nub through the plumber's hair. Pink gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek.

All of them nuzzled into his body, making him feel even more relaxed, so much so that he closed his eyes. However, what would then occur would surprise him.

Pink and Yellow Kirby fiddled with his overalls and undid the straps before sliding them off of him. Red pulled his shirt over his head and off of him. Blue and Green held his underwear and collaboratively pulled them down. One of them also took his shoes and socks off, although he didn't know which one.

Now, the plumber was entirely naked, save for his gloves, which the Kirbies seemed to have no intention of removing.

"How do you feel about getting tag-teamed, Mario~?" Pink asked him.  
"I… uh…" Mario stuttered as he was flabbergasted.  
"Poyo _poyo_ ~" Green poyoed to Pink, whose smile grew upon hearing these words.  
"You're right, Green," the pink Kirby said in English, "he'll _love_ it~"

Mario was left speechless. These Kirbies were going to have sex with him? Well, one of them was the Kirby he knew, and he assumed that said Kirby had organised this whole ordeal. He had total trust in Kirby, and figured that he would only have done this if it would feel good for the plumber.

Pink leaned over and gave Mario's shaft one swift lick. Yellow kissed it a little bit, and Green's tongue swirled around the head. Red was right on top of it, so he teased it by rubbing his pucker against it. All of this made the owner of said cock very excited, although he didn't know whether he should take control, or let them take the lead.

He decided that he liked the idea of being dominated by five cute little puffballs, as long as they didn't penetrate him in the ass.

The four Kirbies that had worked on his cock so far shifted away from it. Blue moved forward and touched it with hesitation. He looked at Mario and asked, with a concerned tone, "Poyo… poyo poyo?"

He would then look at the cock and then back at the plumber who it belonged to. Mario smiled at him and said, "Yes, of course you can suck on it."

Blue showed a brief smile, before putting his mouth around the cock. It was cool, but not too cool, and it felt moist inside. He would then move his mouth up and down the cock, making loud slurpy noises as he blew it.

 _His mouth is even tighter than Pink Kirby's_ , Mario thought to himself, _mamma mia, oh mamma mia!_

"I guess I never told you," Pink whispered to him, "Blue may be timid, but he gives _killer_ blowjobs~"  
" _Poyo poyo_! Poyo…!" Red shouted, feeling left out.  
"Poyo poyo poyo, _poyo_ ~" Pink responded, seemingly putting him at ease.  
"Uh, Kirby," Mario said to Pink, "I don't speak poyo."  
"Oh? That's too bad," Pink told him, "it'll be more surprising that way~"

Mario looked over to Red, who just licked his lips.

Now Blue's mouth felt like it was sucking on him like a vacuum. It occurred to Mario that he was using Inhale while sucking him.

To the plumber, his semen was being straight-up pulled from his testes. He knew it wouldn't be long before it came out, and it had only been around two and a half minutes.

Blue's sucking gradually began to get more and more urgent, as he took Mario's cock faster and deeper and his slurps became louder. The mascot definitely wasn't going to last, as the puffball continued to fellate him relentlessly.

His cum erupted from the head of his penis and filled Blue's mouth. The blue Kirby yelped in surprise, but managed to hold on and take his whole load. He swallowed everything that was given to him, and when he took his mouth off the cock, he held it wide open to display that nothing was left, which all the other Kirbies were impressed with.

They all noticed that a bit of post-cum was left on Mario's cock, so they each stuck their tongues onto it and worked together to lick it all off, which was even more stimulating for the brick-breaking Nintendo superstar.

"Poyo!" Red called out to him, with a devilish grin on his face. He stood with his feet either side of Mario, and his ass right above the plumber's cock.

With his gloves, Mario pushed his 'mega mushroom' up so that it was lined up with the red Kirby's anus. Red slowly lowered himself down. Supported by Mario's gloves, he eventually got the plumber inside of him and moaned.

No longer requiring his assistance, Red Kirby began to bounce on Mario's phallus. His previously small and floppy cock began to rise and get harder as he enjoyed the feeling of this thing inside of him. Oh yes, he loved the feeling immensely. Especially as Mario's cock kept rubbing against his prostate with every motion.

Noticing how hard Red was getting, Mario thought about it... and stretched his glove out to pleasure him in return. This made the red Kirby moan even more than before, and his motions subconsciously amplified, becoming quicker and more rigorous. It was very tight around the plumber's member, and surprisingly moist and well-lubricated.

Red continued to ride him, noticing how tingly he was getting and how much precum was leaking from the mascot's dick inside him, adding to the lubrication he had already applied beforehand. He didn't relent in his riding, going faster and harder if anything. Red Kirby was one to make his partner feel so intense that it would be difficult for them to forget him. Well, Mario sure was unlikely to forget Red's dominance anytime soon.

He involuntarily hit his climax and consequently began pumping cum into Red's ass like a hose, most of the shots splatting against his prostate. The feeling of cum being splurted inside of him was enough to trigger Red's own orgasm, as he rubbed himself off to intensify it. Yellow cheekily angled his cock so that each shot would land in his own mouth. Red, however, didn't seem to care about it much, and willingly took his own cum in his mouth. He licked up anything that had landed outside his mouth and swallowed it all in one big gulp. Now satisfied and getting weary, he pulled himself off of Mario's member and collapsed onto his back.

" _Mamma... mia..._ " the plumber croaked as he tried to regain his energy.

He wanted to have a rest of some kind, but Yellow Kirby wouldn't let him. They tickled Mario's cock with their feet, getting it back to full length.

"Please... can we take a break? It's hurting--"

But Yellow wasn't listening. Once it was erect, they fondled it urgently with both their nubs, panting as they did so, as if they were enjoying it.

After some time, they exposed themselves and revealed that they had a vagina, just like Kirby's, except there was no clitoris.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Pink Kirby explained. "Female Kirbies don't have clitorises: they come from the testosterone, you see."

From this, Mario deduced that Yellow Kirby was female. Of course, female or not, the outcome was the same: Yellow promptly slammed down, impaling herself on the plumber's cock.

The bouncing this time was a lot more rhythmic. Yellow didn't seem to moan very much, but she did have a cute face. She seemed more interested in pleasuring Mario than herself, and boy was she good at it. The plumber was worried his beloved pink Kirby was going to get jealous, but he wore a happy but devious grin, as if he had something planned.

Meanwhile, Yellow was gyrating herself, forcing the plumber unexpectedly over the edge. She gladly took all of his load inside of her.

"Poyo poyo poyo," she explained.  
"Yellow, Mario doesn't speak our language," Pink told her.  
"Ah," she shrugged. "I won't be pregnant, if you're afraid."  
"I was for a moment, but thanks for easing that fear," Mario thanked her, with his thumb up.

While Yellow had gotten off his cock, the mascot soon found himself under the pressure of two more. He looked up. Pink and Green were staring at him, both with a smile on their face.

"This isn't over, baby," Pink teased.  
"It isn't?"

They both began rubbing up and down with the combined power of their nubs, which was extremely stimulating for Mario, who was still sensitive from his most recent orgasm.

"Oh no, Mario," Kirby continued, adopting a more sexualised tone, "we're _far_ from over~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, that's as much as I've got for now. Updates for this series will be less frequent, as I've used all the material from the document I was copying and pasting from.  
> I hope that I can use this opportunity to work on some other stories or series. I've got quite a few ideas planned, so stay tuned!


End file.
